Limit 116
Origins - Med-Tek Corporation HQ: 2053 - Feb. 2077 Limit 115, was believed to be an attempt at engineering a viral contagion to sterilize the masses of china, but really it was the predecessor to the now more potent, and secret strain, Limit 116, to be used a genetic engineering medium. Before its development could continue, a batch was stolen by Chinese Hei Gui Agents undercover in the corporation and released it into the atmosphere after being killed and dropping the vials containing it. This gave rose to the New Plague that haunted the US up until the war and gave rise to the Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PIV) in 2073. Med-Tek, after the release of Limit 115, was investigated by multiple agencies across the country officially such as the FBI, CIA and center of disease control (CDC), and unofficially by various foreign espionage groups. In the end, a group later known as the Enclave took charge of the case and seized all assets and details surrounding Limit 115 and, known only to them, secured it in the hands of West-Tek to further its development into a biological weapon under the guise of the PIV. All the while, Med-Tek continued its work into the strain unbeknownst to the entire world. It's second, complete batch was designated Limit 116 and it's development reached levels on par with its predecessor before the war. Characteristics Limit 116 had a few advantages over 115 in genetic engineering in these ways: *It undergoes a Lysogenic cycle in the host, allowing for a period of dormancy instead of Limit 115's use of the Lysic cycle that coded for immediate replication. *This period was triggered by slow conditions, in the case of the Ghoul FEV (GFEV), it was minute levels of radiation. *This dormancy period, allows for the cellular replication to occur gradually and with less transcription errors and less development damage. *It included various different types of itself to specifically enter all specialized cells (bones, skin, nerve, organ tissue, etc.) within the human body allowing it to improve each one of them individually, unlike standard FEV which only afflicted 80% of the infected's tissue. *It codes for telomerase and other RNA catalysts to improve mRNA transport and ultimate integration with the telomerase extending any and all telomeres for the standing genome as it is, allowing it to stand the test of time. Strains Ghoul FEV Limit 116 used to code for the genes that would later cause ghoulism, it was secretly released into the public shortly before FEV was leaked to the public in 2077 and was undetected as it shared the same symptoms of the New Plague caused by Limit 115 decades earlier. The Last Plague The Pure form of the Limit 116 strain of virus that codes for apoptosis (cell self-destruction) and is accompanied by the lysic cycle to make it instantaneous, coupled with the specializing types from the Genetic Engineering strain, this strain can and will kill anything living with human surface-proteins on their cells as fast as it can infect them. Category:Technology